


Second Best

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining Irene, Pining Sherlock, sad people
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata molto dopo il matrimonio.<br/>John si sposa e Sherlock va a trovare una vecchia amica di cui tutti, tranne lui, si sono dimenticati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: Verde  
> GENERE: Triste, introspettivo  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: Slash non corrisposto, Het non corrisposto  
> Grazie Mille a Hotaru_Tomoe per il betaggio velocissimo <3

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**_Second best_ **

   
   
   
   
   
Irene accavalla elegantemente la gamba destra sopra la sinistra e si sistema al meglio la gonna del suo tailleur bianco. Non le piace vedere delle pieghe ineleganti formarsi sul tessuto, quindi lo liscia e si appoggia più comodamente alla poltrona sulla quale sta seduta, prendendo in mano la sua tazza di tè come se nulla fosse.  
Non è andata molto lontano da Londra come la maggior parte delle persone – _beh_ , quelle che non la credevano morta, perlomeno- poteva credere, bensì si era nascosta sotto il naso di tutti. Del resto, il modo migliore per nascondere qualcosa a qualcuno è metterlo in bella vista. Adesso abita in Cornovaglia, in una piccola cittadina, in una deliziosa casetta a schiera con vista sul mare. La odia come non ha mai odiato qualcosa in tutta la sua vita. Ha dovuto allontanarsi da Kate, non ha avuto alcuna possibilità di tenerla con sé nonostante i piagnistei di quest’ultima e la sua voglia di avere con sé almeno qualcosa della sua vecchia vita.  
Beh, non che la sua _vecchia vita_ sia totalmente conclusa, ha solo spostato i propri affari in un’altra località. Ricattare qualcuno in un paese piccolo come quello è talmente facile da reputarsi quasi noioso. Ma qualcosa finalmente è giunto a interrompere la sua monotonia, la sua _noia._ Q _ualcuno_ a dire il vero, qualcuno d’inaspettato e, stranamente, _vivo._ Non aveva creduto molto ai giornali e al “suicidio di un falso genio” che aveva letto anni addietro, ma dopo un silenzio durato due anni si era quasi messa il cuore in pace. _Quasi._  
Sherlock beve il tè che, gentilmente, si è preparato da sé e accavalla le gambe, tamburellando con la mano libera sulla poltrona, guardandola dritto negli occhi. È nervoso. Può capirlo anche se lui non vuole darlo a vedere in alcun modo. Eppure sono _vecchi amici_ , non dovrebbe sentirsi a disagio a quel modo. Nemmeno dopo la richiesta appena fatta.  
Fissa la tazzina da tè e rompe il silenzio.   
« _Seconda scelta_ non mi piace come definizione. Non mi è mai piaciuta a dire il vero, e non sono diventata quella che sono per essere la seconda scelta di chicchessia.» alza lo sguardo verso il detective e lo guarda con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri, scrutandolo attentamente.   
Sherlock non cambia nemmeno espressione, appoggia sul basso tavolino il suo tè e la osserva di rimando.  
Non si era mai comportato in questa maniera con lei. Non era mai rimasto silenzioso a fissarla. Solitamente parlava, parlava, parlava e parlava. Parlava talmente tanto che aveva pensato a più di un modo per farlo zittire. Uno più eccitante dell’altro, per quanto la riguardava.  
Ora invece lo guarda e vede un uomo ferito dietro una maschera d’indifferenza. Un uomo ferito a cui probabilmente non interessa nemmeno guarire.  
«Sei la mia seconda scelta e trovo giusto che tu lo sappia.» la sua voce è più profonda di qualche minuto prima e le fa venire la pelle d’oca su tutto il corpo. Quanto lo vorrebbe. Dio, se lo vorrebbe. Ha fantasticato mesi sull’uomo che ha davanti. Ha fantasticato e si è lasciata trasportare anche se quello stesso uomo l’aveva battuta al suo stesso gioco. E forse la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso dei suoi sentimenti per quella persona che non aveva occhi se non per John Watson era stato proprio quell’episodio. Le ci sono voluti mesi per mettere un freno a quella specie di _cosa_ che provava per Sherlock Holmes. Ed ora eccolo qui, che gli si propone come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.  
«Non sono mai stata la seconda scelta di nessuno.» si limita a dire accavallando le gambe in modo sensuale nel senso inverso.  
Sherlock fa una smorfia -qualcosa tra un sorriso storto e un sopracciglio alzato a mo’ di scherno- ed ecco che Irene può scorgere unno spiraglio del vecchio Sherlock.  
«Sappiamo entrambi che non è vero.»  
Irene gli sorrise di rimando e non indaga su cosa Sherlock sappia o crede di sapere. Probabilmente già il fatto di essere una sottospecie di amante per persone con certe tendenze dovrebbe farla sentire la seconda a confronto di mogli, mariti, fidanzate o fidanzati, ma ciò non è mai accaduto. Lei è decisamente sopra a queste stupide etichette e su un diverso livello intellettuale rispetto agli altri. Tranne a Sherlock, evidentemente.  
Sorride sibillina e si alza dalla poltrona, lisciandosi il tailleur un’ultima volta, prima di farglisi incontro muovendosi sinuosa.  
«Lo sai, dovrai raccontarmi di come hai fatto. Mi piacciono le storie sui detective. E i detective.» [1] si china sulle ginocchia piazzandosi a terra tra le gambe di Sherlock e questa volta è lei che allunga una mano verso quella del consulente per prendergli le pulsazioni. Il cuore non perde mezzo battito. Irene finge di non sentirsi ferita. «Ma ho solo una richiesta da farti.»  
Sherlock annuisce e si libera gentilmente il polso prendendo la mano fina -così diversa dalla mano che vorrebbe davvero stringere- della donna davanti a lui e incrociando le dita con le sue.  
«Mi sembra un compromesso equo.» Sherlock sorride ma in realtà non lo fa davvero, non c’è più quella luce allegra nei suoi occhi, quella che aveva quando l’ha conosciuto. Da quando è entrato furtivamente nella sua casa, l’unica cosa che sembra toccarlo è un velo di _noia_ che sembra non volerlo lasciare mai.  
«Usciamo a cena.»  
E finalmente un piccolo bagliore di divertimento passa per quegli occhi stanchi.  
«Perché dovrei uscire a cena se non ho fame?»  
«Perché sono la tua seconda scelta mentre la tua prima è in viaggio di nozze con la moglie.»  
È sempre meglio essere diretti. E loro lo sono sempre stati.  
Sherlock non sorride più ma annuisce.  
«Potrai avere tutte le cene che vorrai, da ora in poi.»  
Irene in realtà non voleva sentirsi dare questa risposta. In questo momento non sa neppure lei che cosa vuole. L’unica cosa che sa è che in quella stanza sono in due ed entrambi sono infelici per la stessa motivazione. Sherlock non avrà mai chi realmente vuole e Irene sarà destinata ad essere la seconda per il resto della vita. O per il resto della giornata. Non le è chiaro nemmeno quel punto, al momento.  
«Una domanda, Sherlock.»  
Irene allunga una mano verso la gamba e passa le lunghe dita dal ginocchio a metà coscia, graffiando appena sopra pantalone. L’espressione di Sherlock si fa improvvisamente vigile.  
«Perché vuoi farlo? Potresti tranquillamente tornare a casa e continuare per la tua strada, da solo. Come prima del suo arrivo. Quindi, perché vuoi questo e lo vuoi con me?» non ha mai smesso di muovere la mano avanti e indietro, se Kate fosse nella stanza potrebbe capire che è nervosa come poche volte le è capitato. Kate la conosceva davvero bene.  
Sherlock non parla per qualche secondo, ma quando finalmente si decide a rispondere la sua voce è piatta e distaccata.  
«Perché lui ti odiava.» non aggiunge altro e rimane fermo nella sua posizione a guardarla. E Irene capisce davvero che tutto quello che Sherlock fa lo fa pensando a John. E penserà a John durante tutto l’atto, di questo ne è certa. Perché Sherlock vuole John e vorrebbe fare quello che ha proposto solo con John.  
Il dottore non saprà mai nulla di questa storia -a meno che Sherlock non se la faccia _accidentalmente_ scappare- ma a Sherlock basta sapere che la cosa farebbe male a John quanto il matrimonio di quest’ultimo sta facendo male a lui.  
In tutta questa storia, nessuno ha pensato a lei. Lei non è la prima scelta di nessuno.  
Irene fa un ampio sorriso, sotterrando nel profondo tutto il dolore che sta provando. Per la situazione. Per se stessa. Per Sherlock.  
Si alza in piedi solo per sedersi più comodamente sulle gambe di Sherlock, allungando le braccia per cincondargli il collo. È arrivato il momento di lavorare.  
«Non ti preoccupare, so cosa piace ai detective.»  
Sherlock sorride e per un attimo sembra nervoso, ma alla fine allunga le mani e cinge i fianchi di Irene con entrambe le braccia, portandosela vicino. Si guardano per un attimo negli occhi prima che Irene annulli la distanza che li separa, dando colore alle labbra di Sherlock con le proprie.   
È il tempo di aggiungere dolore ad altro dolore e provare a dimenticare.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
[1] Lo dice Irene nella sua puntata. Sì, lo so che lo sapete. XD  
   
Ho provato rabbia a causa di John nella terza serie, che vi devo dire?!  
  


End file.
